Kinsey Locke
|Gender = Female |Hair2 = Blonde, (Green streak, Issues 6 - 24) |Eyes = Blue |Profession = Student |Status = Alive |Family = Tyler Locke (brother) Bode Locke (brother) Nina Locke (mother) Rendell Locke (father, deceased) Duncan Locke (paternal uncle) }} Kinsey Locke is the daughter of Rendell and Nina Locke, and the sister of Tyler and Bode Locke. History At some point, Kinsey was given a gold bracelet by her father, which contained the Anywhere Key. He told her that "Believing in yourself is the key to being a complete person. If you've got the key it can unlock any door and take you wherever you want to go." When she was fourteen, Kinsey had a crush on one of her brother's football teammates, Shep. She blackmailed Tyler into bringing her to one of the team's parties, and later got into a car with Shep, who was drunk. The two were in an accident, and Kinsey suffered minor injuries. Kinsey's father, Rendell, was furious with Tyler, and cancelled Tyler's plans to spend his summer in Baja. The family was spending their summer in their vacation home in Willits, when they were attacked by Sam Lesser and Al Grubb. After hearing a gunshot, Kinsey grabbed her brother, Bode, and carried him to the roof, where they hid. While trying to stay quiet, Kinsey squeezed him so tightly he bruised, and bit her lip so hard she bled. Kinsey's mother, Nina was able to kill Al, while Tyler disabled Sam. Unfortunately, Rendell was killed. Following Rendell's request should anything happen to him, the family moved to Rendell's childhood home, Keyhouse. Welcome to Lovecraft After moving to Lovecraft, Kinsey changed her appearance, attempting to "blend in". She joined the school's running team, where she met Jackie Veda, and the coach, Ellie Whedon. Kinsey was initially reluctant to befriend Jackie, but was scared to share her past with anyone. After learning that Sam Lesser had escaped from custody, Kinsey decided that even if she was going to live in fear, she wouldn't live her life pretending to be someone else. She cut her hair and accepted Jackie's earlier offer to run on weekends. She became concerned with Bode, who after discovering the Ghost Key invited Kinsey to die and become a ghost with him. Kinsey was eventually attacked by Sam, who beat her unconscious with a flashlight. He dragged her body to the cellar, where he had locked Duncan and Nina Locke. When the Lady in the Well tasked Bode to find the Anywhere Key, he was led to Kinsey's bracelet. He discovered and removed the key, giving it to the Lady. Tyler Locke, using the Ghost Key, distracted Sam as Kinsey was waking up. She took Sam's gun, and shot him in the leg and in the neck. Sam was then incapacitated by the Lady, who then threw him through the Ghost Door, trapping him as a ghost. Two weeks later, Tyler introduced Kinsey to Zack Wells, the newest alias of the Lady in the Well. Head Games After hearing about Joe Ridgeway's attempted suicide, Kinsey was upset, and ran away from school. She was eventually found by Tyler and Zack Wells, who consoled her. When she returned home, she said goodbye to Duncan, who was returning to his job in Provincetown. She wished aloud that she could forget how to cry. Kinsey finally agreed to witness Bode's demonstration of the Head Key he found. She and Tyler were both horrified to discover that Bode could open up his head with it. Kinsey eventually decided to use the Head Key to remove her fears, and her desire to cry. Afterwards, she was much calmer, and recommended Tyler and Bode do it as well, though Tyler rejected the idea immediately. With her fears removed, Kinsey started a secret relationship with Zack Wells. Crown of Shadows Kinsey was approached by Scot Kavanaugh, who offered to take her to the Drowning Cave, where he claimed Rendell Locke's name was written on the wall. Kinsey agreed, and went to the cave that afternoon with Scot, Jackie Veda, and Jamal Saturday. In the cave, Kinsey was able to see part of her father's name underwater, but a walkway collapsed, stranding the group. Kinsey shared a kiss with Jamal before pulling the remaining piece of the walkway down to use as a ladder to save everyone. Jackie was furious with Kinsey for being so reckless bringing everyone to the cave, but the pair soon reconciled. After the incident, Scot and Jamal gave her a life jacket as a gift. With her fears removed, Kinsey also began to speak more openly against her mother in regards to her alcoholism. When Dodge used the Shadow Key to bring all the shadows in Keyhouse to life, Kinsey's shadow took the form of her Fears, which attacked her. She was able to escape by using the flashlight from her life jacket, and ran to the kitchen to reunite with Bode. She retrieved the Head Key stolen by the shadows, angering Dodge into combining all the shadows to form a giant monster. As it pinned Kinsey down, she was saved by Tyler, who had used the Giant Key to make himself big enough to fight it. Some time later, Nina Locke, drunk, discovered how to use the Mending Key. She used it to fix her cane, a stool, and some dishes, before attempting to put Rendell Locke's ashes in. When it didn't work, she got in an altercation with Tyler, and the urn was shattered. Kinsey called her mother out of her behavior, which resulted in Nina slapping Kinsey, and Kinsey threatening to leave. When the children were cleaning up the messes, Tyler found the Omega Key in their father's ashes. Keys to the Kingdom Kinsey continued her relationship with Zack, unaware of his true identity. When Tyler found out she was dating his friend, the two argued. One day, when passing McClellan Psychiatric Hospital with Tyler, Zack, and Jordan Gates, the group was spotted by Erin Voss, who recognized Zack as Dodge, and mistook Tyler for Rendell Locke. Kinsey recognized Erin's name from the wall in the Drowning Cave and wanted to investigate further, but Tyler declined. Believing Erin's cries of "White! White!" as a fear of white people, Kinsey was presented the Skin Key by Bode. They used it to change their race, and head back to the hospital. Kinsey used the Head Key on Erin to look in her head, and realized that Erin was unable to remember things, that "thoughts go white and fade away". Kinsey was followed to the hospital by Dodge, who killed two workers. Kinsey was found by a nurse, who called security, believing the murders to be committed by Kinsey. She and Bode escaped, using the Skin Key to remove their disguise. Over the next several weeks, the Lockes were attacked by Dodge several times, and defended themselves with new keys, including the Angel Key and the Hercules Key. During this time, Kinsey was broken up with by Zack, who refused to let her use the Head Key on him. She also introduced Scot Kavanaugh and Jamal Saturday to the keys. She and Scot traded happy memories with each other, but when she and Jamal later did the same thing, the boys began to fight. Jackie Veda later ended her friendship with Kinsey for being so "reckless with other people's trust". Because of this, Kinsey began to regret removing her sadness. Tyler began to conclude that Zack was really Dodge, and left during Zack's fencing tournament to investigate. Dodge, using the Anywhere Key, intercepted Tyler. Kinsey, still at the tournament, tried phoning Zack's home. Rufus Whedon answered, and explained that Zack had killed Ellie Whedon, and kidnapped Bode. At Keyhouse, Dodge used the Ghost Key to steal Bode's body, while offering his own body to Sam Lesser, and leaving Bode incorporeal. Believing Sam to be Dodge, Kinsey killed him. Clockworks Dodge, possessing the body of Bode Locke, pushed Bode's friend Jason Bird in front of a bus, killing him. After the funeral, Kinsey continued to regret removing her ability to cry. Dodge inadvertently released Kinsey's Tears and Fears, which escaped into Tyler Locke's head, making him violent and volatile. He attempted to burn down Keyhouse, but Kinsey subdued him using the Angel Key. She used the Head Key, and removed her Tears and Fears from his head, putting them back into her own. In Tyler's head, she also found the Omega Key, revealing to Dodge where Tyler had hidden it. When the siblings were cleaning up, they found the Timeshift Key, which had been revealed during Tyler's rampage. Tyler and Kinsey used the Timeshift Key, witnessing the execution of Benjamin and Miranda Locke's parents in 1775, the first contact with the Black Door and the Whispering Iron, and the forging of the Omega Key. They then use the key to view 1988, the year Rendell Locke and his friends used the keys in their school play. Tyler and Kinsey learn of their father's plan to open the Black Door to allow a demon through that would turn to Whispering Iron. Rendell planned to create a new key that would allow him and his friends to carry magic with them even after they grew up. The plan failed, however, when Lucas Caravaggio became infected with the demon known as Dodge. Dodge was stripped of his memories in an attempt to pacify him, but he was inadvertently restored by Ellie Whedon. Rendell and Ellie eventually beat Dodge, but Mark Cho and Kim Topher were killed, and Erin Voss's memories were removed and scattered throughout the Drowning Cave. At Keyhouse, Rendell threw the Head Key into the pond, and he and Ellie said their goodbyes. Rendell admits he took some of the Whispering Iron from the cave, and attempted to melt it down, but only managed to make a hook, though he didn't trust himself with anymore keys. Tyler and Kinsey returned to the present, and silently walked to their rooms. As Kinsey cried looking at a photo of her father, Tyler stared at the fishing lure on his hat that his father gave him, realizing it could be made of Whispering Iron. Omega Kinsey requested to be interviewed by Scot Kavanaugh for his video of all the graduates, despite the fact that Kinsey was not a senior. She used the opportunity to apologize for ruining her friendships with Scot and Jackie, and expressed how guilty she felt about putting them through everything. When she got home, she was stopped by her mother, and Kinsey cried in her arms. Shortly after, at school Scot and Jackie reconciled with Jamal and Kinsey. Kinsey's date for prom was Jamal, while Jackie's was Scot. Though their original plan was to return to Keyhouse immediately after the dance, when they arrived Kinsey found her mother, drunk on the floor. While Nina's state was forced on her by Dodge, Kinsey reiterated her hatred for her mother and left with the others for the party at the Drowning Cave. The party was interrupted by the arrival of Dodge, still inhabiting the body of Bode Locke. He called Kinsey and the others for help, saying that Duncan was hurt. When Jackie realized something was wrong, as the walkway had been fixed after it was previously broken by Kinsey and the others, Dodge revealed himself. He used the Shadow Key to attack the students, and many fell below, including Jackie, and Brinker Martin. Scot allowed himself to fall to try and save Jackie. Kinsey wound up trapped on a platform with Jamal and Jordan. When the shadows grabbed Kinsey and Jamal, Jordan freed them by using her lighter and some hair spray to drive the shadows back. Kinsey noticed the memories of Erin Voss, previously thought to have 'died', and realized that thoughts cannot be drowned. Jackie and Scot returned, possessed by demons. They taunted the others, claiming that one of them would have to die to allow the others to live. Jordan offered herself, though Kinsey refused. The pair bonded, with Jordan admitting she wished she and Kinsey had been friends, as Kinsey would have been a good influence on Jordan. When Kinsey and Jamal looked away, Jordan stepped off the edge of the walkway, killing herself to save them. Alpha After the time ran out, Kinsey and Jamal Saturday were brought down by Scot Kavanaugh and Jackie Veda. They saw the body of Jordan Gates, and were taunted by Scot, who believed they killed her. They were brought before Dodge, who explained his plan to only allow a few demons through so that he could remain in control of them. He told Kinsey and Jamal that one of them could join his "family" as a demon, but the other would have their mind emptied with the Head Key. Tyler Locke soon arrived, but was quickly detained by the shadows. Kinsey begged to be put through the door, not wanting to wind up like Erin Voss. Dodge taunted that he would take her memories anyways. As he attempted to take the Head Key, he was disarmed by Erin Voss's memories, who disarmed him by deactivating the Shadow Key. As the shadows vanished, Tyler used the newly created Alpha Key on Scot, killing the demon inside him. As the demon turned to Whispering Iron, Scot realized he was going to die, but had his life prolonged by the Hercules Key he was wearing. In the chaos, Kinsey knocked out Jackie. The group returned to the surface, where Rufus Whedon returned Dodge to the Wellhouse using the Echo Key. Scot used the Alpha Key on Jackie, and she thanked him for saving her. Scot removed the Hercules Key from himself, and the pair died together. Kinsey stood in shock over the bodies of her friends and her brother, Bode Locke. Kinsey and Tyler spent the next two days sedated, and unable to restore Bode using the Ghost Key. By the time they were clearheaded, Bode's body had already been cremated. Kinsey attended Bode's funeral with the rest of the family. After Tyler entered the Drowning Cave and gathered all of Erin's memories, Kinsey accompanied him to McClellan, where she used the Head Key to restore Erin's mind. Erin thanked Kinsey, remarking how much she reminded her of Rendell. Kinsey later spoke at the funeral of Scot and Jackie, and later received a call from Tyler telling her to bring everyone to Keyhouse. There, they discovered that Tyler had managed to restore Bode's body. When Bode invited Rufus to live with the Lockes, Kinsey welcomed him to their family. Trivia *Her Instant Messaging name was "HOLEINTHEHEADK" Info * Appearances by Kinsey Locke. * Images featuring Kinsey Locke. *Gallery: Kinsey Locke References Category:Characters Category:Lovecraft Academy Students Category:Locke Family Category:Female Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Green Hair Category:Dyed Hair